


Hunters Make Them Do It

by Carerra_os



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consent Issues, First Time, Implied Torture, Knotting, M/M, Smut, forced restraint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for a prompt because I lack restraint, it got away from me again and doesn’t exactly fit the bill but here it is none the less. Hunters make them do it. Yeah, I don't know why, but that Kate seems to be pretty kinky .I could see either trying to be the 'strong' one for the other, but I'd love to see one guy totally freak out. Any level of consent or not is totally fine with me. Animal/Werewolf quirks are always appreciated. : )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunters Make Them Do It

**Author's Note:**

> originally i had this clumped together under Just a Bunch of Peoced together dreams, but i decided to break it up since they didn't actually go together. Special thanks to Laraneia for betaing!

Hunters Make Them Do It

 

Derek feels himself slowly coming to, his vision blurred from the electricity that had been coursing through his body not long ago and had led to him blacking out in the first place. He’s in a different position than before, no longer hanging from his wrists, he’s laid out on the floor, chained. He can smell that familiar scent that he wanted but would never allow himself to have and growled, he shouldn’t be here reeking of fear.

 

“Oh good, you’re finally awake.” Came Kate’s voice, gleeful, near him and he lunged for her but the chains around his wrist didn’t give him enough room. He glared as his vision became clear and he saw her grinning widely, a thick chain dangling from her hands; following it his eyes glow, fury filling him. Stiles is kneeling down only a few feet away, the chain leading to a thick metal collar. He’s only in his underwear and shivering from the cold, smudges of dirt marring his pale skin and a bruise forming on his cheek, a rivulet of blood sliding from the corner of his mouth. 

 

“Isn’t he pretty?” Kate asked with a leer, walking over to the kneeling teen and running a hand down his cheek, clutching his chin to pull his face close as she leaned down. She locked her hazel eyes with his shining, electric blue before licking up the teens chin catching the blood on her way up. Stiles jerked away, glowering at her before falling to the ground as she shocked him with her cattle prod. She’d turned it down enough not to do more than cause pain, no permanent damage she needed him functioning for the time being.

 

“Let him go Kate, he’s human.” Derek told her as his teeth lengthened and his claws sprung out at the wrongness of this all. Kate merely laughs, pulling the chain to get the brunt to rise to his knees again, and he had no choice but to follow. He had no desire to be choked again, she made it a point to show him how much she enjoyed watching him struggle for air before they had gotten there. 

 

Stiles locks eyes with the chained werewolf, feeling like a failure. He’d come here to try and save him only to get captured himself. He’d tracked Scott’s cell phone and snuck in only to take a cattle prod to the back of the neck and another to the stomach at the same time. He’d blacked out when a fist came at his face, hardly registering the hard fall to the cold, grimy ground. When he woke up he had the metal collar around his neck and everything but his boxers was missing, while Kate was looking over him like Christmas had come early. She asserted her dominance over him using the collar and choking him to make sure he would listen, to make sure he would submit to her will. He still fought but she enjoyed it and then she was pulling him into the room where Derek lay bare of anything.

 

“Now, why would I want to do that?” The women asked, biting her lip as she pretended to think. “Maybe I’ll let him go after the show.” Kate said, a grin breaking out as two older hunters walk in going to the side of the room to just watch, she’s completely in control. Derek feels cold settle in his gut as he realizes what her intent for her entertainment is and he’s growling again.

 

“He’s only sixteen.” Derek growls, pulling at his restraints. “Let him go you psycho bitch! I am not going to do this, I won’t touch him!” He yells, seething. He’s been restraining himself from the teen; he was too young, too human. He was bound to break him. His wolf had wanted at Stiles since he’d met him and he refused, he couldn’t let it happen now, not like this.

 

Stiles felt hurt strike him at the words but he couldn’t comprehend why it hurt to hear the werewolf say that. He didn’t have any time for a self-discovery mission to figure it out as he was hit with the cattle prod again. “You will do what I want.” Kate hissed angrily, digging the prod deeper into the teen’s neck till he was whimpering from the pain.

 

Derek froze, growl on his lips as he heard that whimper of pain, feeling his anger growing with each passing moment. “You can’t be serious.” He tried, even though he knew she was.

 

“You never had a problem when I was sleeping with you.” She said, eyes shining as Stiles head whipped up to stare at her, wide eyed. Derek felt his gut retch at that doe eyed Bambi look that belonged so far away from here, all innocence and disbelief. 

 

“He’s the sheriff’s son; he’s going to hunt you down if you try this. I can’t do this and I won’t.” He growled, unable to retract his wolf from all of the emotions whirling around inside of him.

 

“Oh, you will.” She promised, her eyes blazing before she was kneeling by Stiles to whisper in his ear. “Look at me.” Kate said, her voice all sugar as her hand gripped his chin painfully once again. “If this doesn’t happen I’m going to go track down your father and anyone else you care about in this pathetic town including your boyfriend, Scott, and I’m going to kill them one by one. Then I’ll come back and watch my friends take their turns with you; they love fresh meat.” She told him, tipping her head towards the two hunters against the wall indicating them as the ‘friends’ she was speaking of.

 

Derek could hear every word she spoke and wanted to rip her throat out, how dare she threaten him. He saw the teen’s resolve set and knew this was happening no matter what. Stiles wasn’t going to let anything happen to the ones he loved, that was one of the things that had drawn him to the teen. He was strong for others, took care of others before bothering with himself, he was loyal without bounds.

 

Stiles gulped, nodding his head. Cringing as Kate cackled with glee as she stood, motioning him to move closer to the werewolf, letting the heavy chain fall to the floor in the process. He shuffled along on his knees, ignoring the pain as a broken piece of glace tore into the flesh of his leg, slowly approaching the werewolf. 

 

Derek didn’t move as Stiles came within a foot of him, just out of reach. He flinched as the teen reached a hand out to touch his shoulder. This was wrong; he was too young, too human for this animal treatment he was having pressed upon him. Stiles was strong though and determined and he was shuffling closer, just a breath away and Derek knew there was nothing he could do to stop this. He gulps down his panic and anger at them being forced into it.

 

Then Stiles is kissing him and it’s awkward and inexperienced and this just isn’t how the brunet’s first time should be. Derek hates himself a little for the rush of heat it send through him, knowing he’ll be the first. It’s all wrong, so wrong, all he wants to do is make it better. Wants the human to forget they are kneeling on a cold stone floor with two hunters off to the side watching, another on the other side sliding her hands over her own body in anticipation. He wraps his hands around Stiles slim hips, pulling him closer so he can fully wrap his arms around him, engulf him.

 

“I’m sorry.” He says softly, feeling sorrow for how this was happening, and then he’s kissing Stiles, taking over completely when Stiles just lets him; trusting him. He’d wanted the teen but never like this, never like this.

 

“This is okay.” Stiles says softly so their audience doesn’t hear and in an attempt not to hurt his throat as Derek pulls back to trail little kisses from the corner of his red, swollen lips to his jaw; nosing just under his ear. “I’m glad it’s you.” Stiles assured with a small soft laugh, glad it was a werewolf he knew and not some complete stranger. The lacrosse player’s breath hitch when he feels sharp, elongated teeth nip at his throat being careful not to draw blood.

 

Derek doesn’t respond, can’t form the words to; thinks the teen will hate him later on for what he is forced to do. He knows Stiles thinks he won’t hold resentments towards him no matter how dirty he feels after. He won’t blame the tattooed man even though Derek thinks he should, feels like he should have protected him better. Derek loses his blame as he feels Stiles’ hands on him again, the teen moving as close as possible pulling him back for another kiss and for a minute they can both forget the wrongness of this simple pleasurable act.

 

“Get a move on.” Kate growls, impatient with the simple kissing, breaking into the little bit of comfort they had formed in the simple act, making reality set in.

 

Derek growls, but at this point doesn’t argue as he pulls back a little, looking deeply into Stiles’ dark brown eyes. “This is probably going to hurt a lot; I’ll try and make it as easy as possible for you.” He assured pressing his forehead against the other’s waiting for some sort of reply, some kind of okay so he doesn’t feel so much like he’s about to rape the quirky teen. Stiles feels the fear creeping in, he’d been curious and read about how two men go about having sex, it didn’t sound bad but given the circumstances it was a terrifying concept. 

 

Stiles jerkily nodded his head, suppressing his nerves, trying to keep his focus on ‘at least I’m not going to be a virgin anymore’ instead of on the fact that his first time was being forced on him in a torture chamber. Derek tried to give him a reassuring smile but it was more terrifying than anything with his fangs out. “Take off your boxers and get on your hands and knees.” The werewolf told him, biting his lip as Stiles moved to do so, freezing when he spotted the older man’s rock hard cock before quickly getting on his hands and knees.

 

“You could at least give us some lube.” Derek growled out, wanting to make it as easy on the brunet as possible.

 

Kate toyed with her hair for a moment pretending to ponder on giving him something to ease the way or not before a sadistic smile crossed her face. “I think not.” She told him in a glee filled voice. Derek gritted his teeth, snarling at her before he was focusing back on the teen that was shaking from the cold and the thought of doing this with no lube. 

 

“Stiles, calm down it will be okay.” Derek assured, rubbing his hands against Stiles hips before tugging at them. “Lean up for me.” He said, tugging again, ignoring the heat as the teen complied, he wasn’t sure after this one time if he was going to be able to stay away, assuming they made it through this. Finally having what he wanted might win out against his judgment not to touch the teen, too young, too human. He’d thought about going after the human once he was eighteen but now he didn’t think he’d be able to stay away.

 

“I need you to get as much spit on my fingers as you can.” Derek said, willing the claws away, sighing in relief as flat blunt nails were left in their place. Pressing them against slightly red lips he couldn’t help the small groan that left his mouth as that talented tongue wrapped around his fingers lubing them as best he could. Kate cackled as Stiles blushed, feeling his cock rising as the older man rocked his hip against him, dick brushing against the cleft of his ass.

 

“Back on your hands.” Derek said softly against his throat, taking a moment to kiss the soft skin there before pulling his finger back and pressing the teen down. He breathed in Stiles arousal with heavy breaths, it helping to ease the tension he felt at what he was about to do. “Relax” He said, voice low as he pressed a finger against the teen’s tightly puckered entrance.

 

Stiles took a deep breath, willing his body to relax as the finger pressed in. He’d experimented with his own fingers in the privacy of his bedroom but it still felt strange and uncomfortable, Derek fingers were larger and strange to him. He whined a little; unable to control himself at the burn as another finger was inserted, stretching him.

 

“It’s okay, it’ll be alright.” Derek said, gulping as he watched his fingers scissor into the teen, searching. He wanted to find it, needed to find it, that one spot that would make the brunet arch with pleasure. He angled his fingers, searching, letting out a little groan when he found it and Stiles let out a shocked moan, never having gotten to that spot. 

 

Stiles groaned as another finger was added, stretching him further than he thinks should be possible, but he’s well read and knows he can be spread much wider if anyone desired to try. He hoped very much that that wouldn’t happen though, three fingers felt too wide as it was stretching him and thankfully rubbing against his prostate.

 

Stiles let out an involuntary whimper of fear as the fingers were removed and the head of a cock was pressing against his hole, much too large. “Relax.” Derek told him, leaning back a little and pulling Stiles back as well, knees scraping against the ground and then the werewolf’s cock was pressing into him, spreading that tight protecting muscle like it was nothing and splitting him in two with a slow, painful burn.

 

Derek bit his lip as he was mostly seated, his knot lingering on the outside dying to get in but he didn’t allow it. He listened closely to every breath that Stiles took and waited for him to relax before moving, starting a slow pace, one hand on a sharp hip the other near the teen’s ribs. He blocked out everyone in the room but the young man he was pounding into. Stiles bit his lip as the werewolf started a slow pace, his insides burning at the push and pull. He cried out when his prostate was brushed, little stars forming in his eyes as that bundle of nerves was hit again and again.

 

Kate bit her lip watching them, her hand moving in her jeans finger thrusting quickly in and out. She glanced over at the two men avidly watching the show, cock’s in hands and yelled at them. “Get out.” She growled out, needing them gone. “I said get the fuck out.” She hissed, annoyed as they looked at one another dumbly, this time though they got the point and quickly left, not wanting to cross her.

 

“Put it all in, I want you to knot him.” Kate said, holding the cattle prod close to Stiles’ neck getting a growl from the werewolf. Derek snarled but knew she wasn’t joking and would be lying if he said he didn’t want to.

 

Stiles was too out of it at the moment to notice anything but the dick pumping in and out of him and the stars in his eyes from that magical bundle of nerves. He did however notice when the thrust turned shallow and something even larger was trying to get in. It hurt and he tried scrambling away despite knowing better, but hands pulled him back holding him in place as he was spread wider in a painful way.

 

“You’re okay, you’re okay.” Derek chanted as he pressed deeper until his knot was finally locked within Stiles’ walls, feeling it swell as he began rocking his hips. “You’re okay” He said again as he wrapped a hand around Stiles half hard cock bringing him back to life. Stiles was a moaning mess after only a few minutes, unable to control the rocking of his body against the older man’s as his prostate was brushed and his cock stroked. 

 

Derek was so focused on the teen he hadn’t heard as Kate slinked out of her jeans, he did however notice as she sat down in front of Stiles positioning her legs on either side of his head. She was running a hand along his hair looking in his wide frantic brown eyes before pressing his face towards her soaking wet pussy unable to help herself from enjoying her show fully. Stiles was close, not even the notion of what this woman wanted dampening what was about to happen.

 

Derek growled as he grabbed the hunter’s ankle as she’d mistakenly gotten too close. Jerking her to the side, her legs taking out the teens arms, only the werewolf’s strong arm around his waist keeping him from smashing his face into the ground. Kate’s eyes widened in fear as she tried to scramble away but she’d made a fatal mistake as claws slashed across her jugular. Stiles felt her blood splatter across his side as he seized up, painting Derek’s hands with his seed and tightening around the wolf.

 

Stiles was thankful the body wasn’t in view, glad he hadn’t had to see the woman’s last breath as he blissed out. Derek came with the tightening of muscles, pressing Stiles harder into the ground as he collapsed onto the teen’s back. They stayed like that for a long time before the older man pulled out ,not missing the pained whimper it brought.

 

Derek looked at the pale teen sprawled helplessly on the ground, ass still in the air, and knew he wouldn’t be able to leave him alone now that he’d had a taste. He knew it was wrong, the kid was still too young and too human but he wouldn’t be able to resist now. Scrounging around he found the key he was looking for hanging loosely from Kate’s ripped out neck.

 

Derek unhooked the cuffs attached to his bones, he was going to have to deal with the rubbing on his bones till they were safe and he could break the bones to remove the foreign parts. He growled as he pulled the collar from Stiles neck, most of it blue and purple from deep bruising, if he hadn’t already killed that horrible woman, he’d do it now. He picked up Stiles as gently as he could, aware of the pain he caused as a soft moan left pale lips but he got no resistance from the teen, he simply allowed his head to lean back on the older man’s shoulder. He’d be back tomorrow to kill the other two hunters that had watched but for the moment he just focused on getting them both somewhere safe.

End.


End file.
